First Time Songbird
by Crimson Anna
Summary: After a soulful song, Rick and Beth take time alone which leads to a first time


He watched her as she sang, a lonesome soul wrenching ballad he didn't recognize but fell in love with. When she finished, she smiled at everyone then held his gaze for a long moment. He began to head for the door to go back on watch; as he walked, he heard the light footfalls keeping up with him. As he pushed the door open, the small slender hand caught it as he waited for her to walk past him. She exited the prison and waited for him to shut the door behind them. She sighed as the cool night breeze blew over her.

"It's nice out tonight, not too hot … guess summer is coming to an end."

"We'll have to start looking out for cooler weather gear coming up, start stocking now before really bad weather happens. I thought you were going to bed."

"I changed my mind, thought I would come outside for a bit. Would you rather I go back in and check on Judith?"

"No, Carol has her tonight … she'll be fine. Won't your daddy get worried?"

"Nah, he saw me coming out with you." She scuffed her foot on the ground. "Would you mind if I walked with you a bit?"

"No, come on … I'd love the company."

They started walking slowly together out from under the steps as they looked up at the sky. "Stars are out tonight, they look wonderful."

"I know, you could hardly see them with all the light pollution and now it's just … perfect."

"Could I spend some time with you? I don't get outside much, and daddy always wants me to be with someone when I do. I thought maybe we could go for a walk or something."

"All right but stay close, the ground's not very even around here." He held his hand out to her. "Take my hand." She nodded and slid her slim fingers through his, interlacing them together. He looked at their joined hands and gripped her hand gently as they began to walk. Neither one spoke, there weren't words to really capture the meaning of the moment. "I loved that song you sang tonight, it was beautiful."

"Thanks, it was one of the last songs my mama and I listened to before she got turned."

"Have you wrote any songs lately?"

"No, I haven't been writing much … no inspiration I guess." They stepped around the corner of the building, the light getting a bit darker. As they cleared the building, she slid closer to him so they were touching. "So, how are you?"

"Fine, no complaints. You?"

"I'm okay I guess."

"You guess, why what's wrong?"

"Nothing really, it's just … I like someone and I don't think they know I exist."

He mulled the words over in his mind, who could she like? Probably Daryl knowing his luck. "I bet whoever he is would be over the top to know you liked him."

"I would hope so. I get to spend time with him, but sometimes he acts like he looks right through me but then there are times that I feel like he's looking only at me and he knows how I feel."

"Maybe you should tell him one night."

"I did tonight … in the song. I hope he got it."

He thought for a long moment. "There are times when …" He stopped himself from saying much more.

"There are times when what?"

"It's nothing."

"Please tell me."

"There are times when I feel like you are singing just to me."

"So you got it then."

He stopped and looked at her. "You were singing to me tonight, weren't you?"

"I've been singing to only you for the past week." She nervously slid her hair behind her ear. "I didn't know if you heard me or not."

"I heard you, believe me I heard you." He backed them up to the wall, pressing her back to it. "Beth, is the guy you like … me?"

She licked her lips as she smiled at him. "Yea."

He smiled, a real genuine smile, as he cupped her cheek in his hand. "I have never heard such wonderful words in my life."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Please do."

"I've felt this way for a while now … ever since the farm. I felt like if I had said anything before now it wouldn't have helped matters. I know you and Lori were having problems, but I still liked you. I still thought you were the perfect guy for me."

He ran his hand through her hair and smiled. "What would you like right now?"

"To be in your arms." He pulled her into his arms and encircled her, holding her close to his chest. She let out a soft sigh as she laid her head between his shoulder and neck. "I have dreamt of this feeling for so very long."

"All you had to do was ask."

"I know but like I said I didn't want to intrude."

"I understand."

She brought her hand up and cupped his cheek, tilting his face to hers. "I would love for you to kiss me right now."

He grinned and lowered his face to hers. Their noses rubbed against each other as their lips tentatively touched briefly, sending a shock through both of them. He rubbed his nose against hers before placing his lips on hers gently. The kiss started soft and sweet as they held onto one another; she pressed herself closer to him as her hands began to run over his sides. His tongue brushed over her lips as she parted them for him. When his tongue touched hers, electricity jolted through them. He backed her into the wall, pressing against her as their tongues rolled over and over. She slid her hands down to grip his hips then around to grip his ass gently. He smiled into the kiss as their tongues continued to roll together.

Lifting his head, he looked down into her serene face. "Damn girl, you are an extremely awesome kisser."

"You're not so bad yourself," she chuckled softly as she gripped his ass a bit tighter.

"What else do you want?" he asked.

"Something a bit more … intimate," she breathed.

He leaned his head over and began nuzzling, kissing her neck, sending gooseflesh forming on her arms. She slid her hands up his sides and over his arms; pulling on one hand, she brought it down to rub across her breast. He gently massaged it, taking the lead from her. Taking the hint, he rubbed against her, his hard-on brushing up on her that brought a light gasp from her lips. "Is this what you were thinking?" he murmured against her skin.

"Definitely," she gasped softly. He pulled away from her slowly and took her hand; leading her down the rock path, they stepped onto the grass covered knoll. He pulled her down with him as they laid, side to side and facing one another. Reaching his hand out, he pulled her to him as they began to kiss. Their hands began to roam slowly over each other as they held one another. Their lips parted as they smiled at one another. "Don't leave me tonight."

"What do you want?"

"To be with you, doesn't matter how or where just that we're together."

"Deal." He leaned his head over and began to kiss her again as they held each other. Their hands resumed touching one another as he gently rolled to where he was partially atop her. She sighed into his mouth as her hands gripped his back. He lifted up then lowered himself atop her as her hands gripped his hips, pulling him back into her arms. He brought her leg over his and began rubbing against her in slow motion, feeling her reactions. His mouth dipped from hers to her neck as he licked and kissed her neck as he came back up to her ear. "I want you too."

"Please," she begged softly.

"What if we get caught?"

"Why can't they just be happy for us?" she gasped.

"They might not understand."

"I don't give a damn," she hissed lightly, "I want to be with you please."

"I'm supposed to be on watch."

"So what, Maggie and Glenn are together when he's supposed to be on watch. Why can't we?"

"True." He slid partially off her, still holding her to him with her leg looped through his. "We'll find a way to make this work somehow." Reaching her hand out, she unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hand over his bare chest which sent a shiver over him. Lifting her head, she began to place soft kisses and light nips on his skin as he held her. "Damn Beth, please don't stop."

"Deal," she purred softly. She slid her hand between them and began to massage his hard-on through his jeans. Her kisses became gentle licks as she nipped him a bit harder. "I want you tonight, can we find a way for that?"

"We're going to make a way then," he groaned softly.

Laying her head against his bare chest, she sighed and held onto him. "Would it bother you to know you will be my first."

"Yes … and no."

"Do you still want to?"

"If you do, though I don't know how I'll keep a straight face around your father."

"Glenn did on the farm for the longest time."

"Yea that's true." They laid back in the grass, her head resting on his chest as he looked up at the stars. "It's been a little while since I've been with anyone."

"I know, and if I could have helped with that on the farm I would have."

"Damn."

They remained quiet for a long time, hearing the sounds of the night and the walkers by the fence. As the night wore on, they remained in one another's embrace as the door opened. They heard feet on the gravel and looked around to see Daryl lighting a cigarette. "Hi."

"Damn you startled me, what are you doing out here alone?"

"Who said she was alone."

"Well then," he snorted. "You two been out here this whole time?"

"Yea, that a problem?"

"Nah, who am I to deny two people time alone."

"What do you think the others will think?" Beth asked.

"Just be honest … especially with your daddy and Carl … and go from there." He flicked the butt out past them. "Besides, they're still up wondering where you two got to."

"Well then." He ran his hand through her hair. "Come on, let's go talk to them."

"Now?"

"I'd rather get the yelling and screaming done now so we can have a peaceful night together."

"Well then," Daryl chuckled softly. "I'll take your watch then, my insomnia is kicking in."

They both chuckled softly as they stood up. Reaching out, she buttoned his shirt back up as Daryl headed for the guard tower. Hand in hand, the two headed back for the prison together. Opening the door for her, they stepped in together and walked back to the common room hand in hand.

Carol appeared from the showers with a towel over her shoulder. She saw their joined hands and winked at them, running her hand over his arm. "He's a good catch."

"I know," Beth blushed slightly. "How's Judith?"

"Your daddy wanted some time with her, so I let him take her while I went to get a shower."

The three walked over and saw Hershel holding Judith in his arms with Carl beside him. Rick walked over and ran his hand over Judith's head; leaning over he placed a kiss on her head. "I like seeing my daughter in your arms."

"I like it too," Hershel spoke softly as he rocked her. "She's trying to go to sleep."

"Would you mind if I kept your daughter in my arms?" Rick asked, sitting beside him.

Carl lifted his head and looked to Beth then back to his dad. "I was wondering when you two would get your crap straight."

"What does that mean?" Beth asked, kicking his foot.

"It's so damn obvious," Carl snorted and got up. "Night." He headed off to his cell then paused by the door and looked back over his shoulder. "She's a good catch dad." With that, he drew the blanket and vanished inside.

"Was that an approval?" Beth asked.

"I think it was," Carol chuckled softly. "All right Hershel, I'll take her."

"No you won't," Hershel snorted softly. "I can keep his since he's keeping mine."

"Meaning?" Rick asked, running his hand over his face.

Hershel looked down at Judith, staring into her eyes and rose. "Daddy doesn't understand that grandpa is taking his baby away."

"Grandpa," Beth choked out softly as her hands trembled.

Rick reached out and yanked her to him, letting her sit on his lap. Reaching out, he touched Hershel's arm and smiled. "Thank you."

"Like I still tell Glenn, I have a good foot and shotgun still. Understand?"

"Completely," Rick admitted as Hershel walked off with Carol and Judith. He hauled Beth to him and kissed her passionately. "Guess it's a good thing I am the only one upstairs."

"Tonight it is," Beth grinned at him.

He rose and lifted her into his arms, heading for the stairs. He climbed them and stepped into his cell, pulling the blanket as he went in. Lowering her to the bed, he pulled her boots off then sat and began taking his off. Reaching out, she helped unlace his boots and pulled them off. Reaching around she began to unbutton his shirt and pulled it off his shoulders. Sliding his arms free, he reached out and lifted her tank top off then unhitched her bra. He deposited both atop his shirt as he leaned over and began to lick her nipples slowly. She gasped softly, pressing him closer as he lowered her to the bunk. He stretched out atop her, rolling one nipple on his tongue with his thumb on the other one. She moaned softly as he kept licking and gently pulling on her nipple. Laying his free hand on her side, he began to suckle her nipple greedily then moved to the one his thumb had massaged up. His tongue rolled over the rosy peak, licking and rolling it around before suckling it as greedily as he did the other. She moaned softly, pressing his head closer to her. He lifted his head and looked down at her. "All mine."

"Forever and always."

"I don't have any condoms, damn."

"I'm allergic to latex."

"That's good to know but what happens if I don't get it out in time."

"We'll deal with it later on."

Reaching her hands down, she began to remove his belt then unbuttoned his jeans. She pulled the zipper down slowly then let her hand slide into his boxers to massage his hard-on gently. Closing his eyes, he reveled in her touch for a long moment before he proceeded to unbutton then unzip her jeans. "Lift your hips."

Lifting up, he pulled her jeans then her panties down then off. Reaching her hands out, she began to push his jeans and boxers down till they cleared his rock hard cock. It sprung forth as he slid his pants off and onto the floor. He lowered down atop her naked body, reveling in how she felt to him. She sighed as their hands began to run over each other, exploring slowly as he pulled her leg around his waist. Leaning his head over, he claimed her lips as he slid slowly into her wet pussy. She was tight, causing him to go slow but he didn't mind. When he slid in to the root, he stilled to let her body adjust to the feel of him. He filled her completely, almost stuffing her and stretching her to yield to him. He pulled her other leg around his waist before he began to slide in and out of her slowly. Her fingers tangled in his hair as they kept kissing one another, their bodies moving slowly together, rubbing in all the right places. Reaching his hand around, he pulled her hair free of the ponytail as his fingers tangled in her long blonde locks. He pressed her deeper into the thin mattress as the springs began to squeak under their slow movements. Lifting his mouth from hers, he began to thrust a bit harder as she gasped. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as his back arched as he began thrusting harder into her. She moaned appreciatively as he kept going, thrusting long and hard into her. A knot began to form in her gut as she gasped harder as the force of his thrusts rammed into her, stretching her more and filling her back up. He began to moan with her as his own knot began to form. He kept thrusting hard and deep within her wetness. The spring squeaked louder as his thrusts became passionate ramming, keeping rhythm as his balls slapped against her. She held onto him, trying not to moan too loud. The knot continued to grow till it burst, sending her flying over the edge of oblivion. Her legs tightened around him as her pussy contracted around his cock as he rammed into her several more times before toppling into oblivion with her. He released a load of cum deep inside her as he lowered his sweat covered body to hers. They stared at one another as she wiped sweat from his brow. Bringing his hand up, he wiped her hair from her face then lowered his head to her shoulder, their bodies heaving with heavy breaths as they came down from their orgasms. She held him to her, running her hand over her face.

"That was … wordless," she gasped softly. "Oh damn, that was amazing."

"Was I too rough for your first time?" he asked, his breathing slowing down.

"Hell no," she hissed. "Can we do it like that all the time."

"Yes we can," he chuckled.

"Can we stay like this all night?"

"I'm not too heavy?"

"Not one bit."

"Okay then," he spoke as his eyes began to drift shut.

"Rick."

"Yea."

"I love you."

Lifting his head, he looked down at her. "I love you too." He placed a long lingering kiss on her lips before laying his head back on her shoulder. They fell asleep in the warmth of one another's embrace and love.


End file.
